This invention relates to a remote control system for controlling a plurality of electric equipment in controlled stations provided away or distant from a control station, and more particularly to a system for remotely controlling in conformity with respective states of the plurality of electric equipment or states therebetween.
The remote control system is used in the case where equipment located away from each other are coupled by transmission paths, whereby a first piece of equipment controls other pieces of equipment. The first piece of equipment to perform a control operation is on the equipment side where an operator or a monitoring person is present. Such equipment is generally called a control station, a master station, or a master, etc. On the other hand, the other equipment to be controlled is called a controlled station, a slave station, or a remote, etc. which is on the side of the unattended side. The control station and the controlled stations are coupled by transmission paths, so that equipment such as equipment to be controlled, or equipment to be monitored, etc. within the controlled stations from the control station through the transmission paths can be controlled.
As the system of transmitting a control signal from the control station to the controlled stations through the transmission paths, there is the system of mainly coding information to transmit the coded information in a time divisional manner. In addition, there are systems for dividing frequency and for transmitting the divided frequencies. These systems directly transmit information by means of cables, and the like.
Thus, controlled stations to which the control signal is inputted operate or control equipment specified by the control signal.